veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob the Tomato's Acting
Acting *Himself in Take 38 *Himself in Where's God When I'm S-Scared? *Skipper and Himself in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Captain Bob and Himself in Are You My Neighbor? *Rack and Himself in Rack, Shack & Benny *Himself in Dave and the Giant Pickle *Santa and Himself in The Toy that Saved Christmas *Himself in Very Silly Songs! *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space! *Israelite and Himself in Josh and the Big Wall! *Himself in'' Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories'' *Bob the Butler and Himself in Madame Blueberry *Cat Owner in The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on The End of Silliness? *Himself in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *Louis and Himself in'' King George and the Ducky'' *Ottar and Himself in Lyle the Kindly Viking *Himself in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Cavis Appythart in The Star of Christmas *Himself in The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! *The Sheriff and Himself in The Ballad of Little Joe *Cavis Appythart in An Easter Carol *Himself in A Snoodle's Tale *Bobby and Himself in Sumo of the Opera *Lucas and Himself in Duke and the Great Pie War *Marten and Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush *Himself in Lord of the Beans *Mirror Guard, The Sheriff, Dr. Watson and Himself in Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *Himself and Red Wonder/Bobbin in LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *Himself in Gideon: Tuba Warrior *Sheriff Bob and Himself in Moe and the Big Exit *Himself in God Made You Special *Himself in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Director in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything — a VeggieTales Movie *Himself in Lessons From the Sock Drawer *Tomato Sawyer and Himself in Tomato Sawyer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *Maurice and Himself in Abe and the Amazing Promise *Marten and Himself in Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella *Himself in Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving *Himself in Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't *Carriage Driver and Himself in Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart *Coach Bob and Himself in It's a Meaningful Life *Pastor Erwin and Himself in 'Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in Larry Learns to Listen *Ottar and Himself in Bob Lends a Helping Hand *Himself in'' Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places'' *Himself in God Loves You Very Much *Melchior Himself in The Little Drummer Boy *Sheriff of Bethlingham and Himself in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men *The Baker and Himself in The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl *Himself and Thingamabob in The League of Incredible Vegetables *Himself in Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *Peter, Samaratain and Himself in'' Lettuce Love One Another'' *Bob the Builder, Humpty Dumpty and Himself in The Little House that Stood *MacBob and Himself in MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle *Philip Fleagle and Himself in'' Merry Larry and the True Light Of Christmas'' *Mr. Spork and Himself in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier *Dennis and Himself in Celery Night Fever *Cook and Himself in Beauty and the Beet *Japheth and Himself in Noah's Ark